


Sparks

by jynx



Category: Fullmetal - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had always been fascinated by fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Roy had always been fascinated by fire, by the sparks that leapt up from the burning materials. Sparks were what drove him in life. As a soldier, it was his affinity for fire alchemy that led him to a battlefield where sparks were what controlled his every waking moment. Later, as an officer, it was the spark of hope that fueled his ambition, and for once not his fire. His hope that another war could be spared. He found those same sparks in other people, and he drew them to him, as if they were the moths and he the flame.

Sparks of desire were there as well. Women sparked his interest, captivated him for a time, but all too soon those sparks would shimmer and then fade to blackness, much like the sparks that rise from a fire only to die seconds later. He continued to go through women, to go through those sparks, to try and find something that held his interest, someone that held their spark long enough.

Then a small, blond genius shoved his way into his life. Gold eyes that didn't spark, but burned with a fire all of their own. A fast mind, sharp tongue, and a fire all of his own, one that matched Roy's own thirst for fire. Roy was wary, though. When they weren't sharpening their tongue on each other, there was a certain unspoken rule that they wouldn't spoil the semi-companionable silence between them. Ed's fire, then, would calm to sparks, and Roy would be helpless to do anything but watch, examine, study...

Hawkeye had picked up on this semi-uneasy tension between them, but she never said anything to Roy, even though he knew she knew. She merely smiled at him whenever he sent Ed stomping out of his office, beet-red in the face and muttering angry curses. She never said anything to him, though Roy had suspicions she had said something to Ed after a particularly heated verbal spar.

The day after that spar when Roy had shown up for work, early for once, Ed was lounging in his chair, boots on his desk, a smirk lazily drawn across his face.

"You provoke me on purpose," Ed drawled.

Roy shrugged, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Why?" Ed asked, taking his booted feet off the desk and standing, hands curling around his elbows.

Roy eyed him warily for a second before giving a slight smile and a small nod, "Sparks."

"Sparks?" Ed asked, frowning.

"Sparks," Roy repeated.

Ed's frown slowly spread into a grin and he stalked over to Roy, grabbing the taller man by his lapels, "Sparks, eh? I'll show you sparks."

Roy had to admit, as he took control of the kiss away from Ed, that this was the spark that he had always been missing.


End file.
